First Impressions
7/10/2011 04:30 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Chromia Shark is on guard duty with some of the security detail. Naturally Ironhide was in a cranky mood due to the latest failure to test the response to interlopers. Anyway, the young mech is standing there with his scanners, radar, and sonar all whirring away. When was Ironhide not in a cranky mood? Surely such was his function. Chromia's not on security detail however--it's one of her rare breems off--and it's not often she can just wander around Iacon; at least, the best she can what with a war going on. She cocks her head slightly at the young Autobot, never having seem him before. Perhaps she had just never noticed him. Maybe she just needed to get out more. Shark idly spins his pistol in his hand, apparently practicing a move of some sort or just bored. Though he certainly keeps appraised of all movements around him. This would include Chromia - at whom he double takes at and hms softly. "Sure hope that's not our security test or we just failed miserably." he comments to the guard nearby. She should probably assure the young bots that she's just wandering around in her spare time for no reason at all, but at catching sight of the weapon, her processor can only go, "Oh, pistol!" But Chromia likes to think she has more discipline than that and walks up to Shark, extending her hand, chuckling slightly. "Not exactly. Though were I an enemy, you'd be dismantled by now. Chromia, at your service." Shark spins the pistol into the palm of his hand then slips it into his subspace before taking the offered hand. "Mighty big talk there, Chromia." he notes with just a hint of a smirk upon his lips, his grip is firm as she clasps her hand. "Name is Shark. Yeah I know, strange name, I blame it on my creators and Xaaron." he notes. Chromia's grip is just as firm, and she snorts. "If you knew who you were talking to you might be bit more cowed." It's mostly bluff, of course--trading shots and sizing the other up--nothing special, really. Just solider talk. "More interested in that pistol you have there. Updated model?" Shark's light green optic band brightens just slightly at the tone and his slight smirk turns slowly into a small smile. "I don't do cowed, sorry. You want cowed, you can go mess with cyber-steer like old Lonestar used to before he joined us." then the young mech paused, and takes the pistol back out for her to take a look, "Got it during Academy graduation. As if I needed the extra weapon, but not going to scoff a gift." "But it's more fun to cow the immoveable. Least I'm not caught slacking off on guard duty." She was caught more than once, of course, way back when she was a student at the Academy and when she ran with the local populace in Kaon instead of her cryptology duties, but that wasn't for Shark to know. With the way they were ribbing at each other anyways, the mech probably expected it anyways. "Nice. DL46-9 model. Good fire power with little recoil kick." It was her turn for her optics to brighten. "You have more?" Shark grins just a bit more, which exposes just a hint of his sharp triangular teeth. He moves his right hand to indicate the rifle clinging to the side of the upper left shoulder and his left hand to indicate the turret set into his upper right shoulder. "Oh yeah, could say I'm packing." Oh, she likes this young one already. "And your supervisor just lets you wander around with heavy artillery?" She's joking of course. She'd have to put in a good word for him. Shark gets a full on smile now, all teeth.. sharp, pointy teeth.. Scary. "My supervisor nothing. This were put in by my creators. But if you think these are something you should meet Hammerstrike or Magnum." he notes. Chromia has no idea who those mechs are, but if they were packing too, they were on good terms with her! But boy, did this child have a mouth on him--both figuratively and literally. Who had teeth like that? Who was trying to cow who now? She rocked back on her heels. "Well then, I have to say your creators had quite sharp processor. Such a shame mine didn't try the same." Shark rolls his shoulders slightly, "Well that's how they worked. Not the only stuff the put in me either. Bunch of slaggers didn't even bother to tell me about it, had to find out on my own by coincidence." he states, "But considering how Xaaron is just a wily cuss, I suppose I should have expected as much." a short pause and a thoughtful hum made, "You scoffing your creators for what hm?" he asks. Chromia huffs. "Not scoffing at them, merely saying I'm disappointed. I don't think artillery was what they had in mind when I was created. My weaponry has to all come from the armory." If she had the time, she'd probably make something for her use--or at least attempt to. Whether she'd be successful enough would still be up in the air. Shark ahs to that, then looks around a moment just to visualize the surroundings. Didn't want to look like he wasn't paying attention to a possible interloper. "Created before the war then I take it?" he asks curiously. Thanks for reminding Chromia that she's old, Shark. As if she doesn't feel it in her servos already when she gets up out of recharge. "I'm older than dirt, kid." Shark's face surprisingly keeps a rather neutral expression at that particular reply. "Oh." he quips rather simply. Chromia frowns at the short remark. "Yeah, not exactly built top of the line right now." Shark considers a quiet moment, then intones, "Don't have to be top of the line Chromia, so long as your spark is in the right place right?" Chromia gives Shark a light punch on the shoulder, or at least attempts to. She has no idea how Shark will react to it--she's never been one for social skills. "Yeah, but nothing beats the right equipment." Shark takes the shoulder punch without even fliching, though it earns Chromia an appreciative sort of smirk. "Oh yeah, most definitely." he agrees. "Now then, Chromia, what brings you our here to distract the likes of me hm?" "Merely wandering, Shark. I'm normally cooped up in front of a console or running Energon raids. Don't usually get out to explore." Chromia looks around. "Quiet night on your end, then?" Shark inclines his head, "So far, yes. Ironhide's been promising there will be another test of our security capabilities, so I thought perhaps you were it. Being a distraction for someone to sneak in.. say Jazz for instance." Chromia smirked at that bit of news. "So Ironhide's your supervisor then? That explains a lot." She frowned then. "Jazz could probably sneak in without distraction. But no. I'm not part of the squad. Goodness knows I have my own to run." Shark makes a so-so gesture with his hand, "Ironhide supervises security stuff, so when I get the orders to show up at the gate then yes he is my supervisor. Otherwise, no he isn't." Ouch. If that didn't oust Chromia as someone who wasn't quite in tune with any other command structure but her own... "Yeah... I don't get out much." Shark puts his hand on his hip, "Don't know why you'd allow that. But then maybe it just isn't my business." he remarks. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Shark's Logs